


Your Sun to My Moon, My Sun to Your Moon

by ReapersAngel



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Marriage, Boyfriends, Boyfriends to Lovers to Fiancés to Husbands, Boys Kissing, But Jet more, Case, Disclaimer: Credits to NCIS and CBS, Drabbles, Gibbs POV, Husbands, I'm Weak for Tony calling Gibbs Jet, Lovers, M/M, Making Out, Night, Plus pet names, Rated Teen for third chapter, Relationship Throughout the Ages, Slice of Life, Tony POV, Wedding, day, fiances, friends to lovers???, movies - Freeform, snippets of relationship, sunrise, sunset, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26464735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Drabbles showing us Tony and Gibbs' relationship as it develops from boyfriends to lovers to fiancés to husbands.(Edit: November 15, 2020)
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 14
Kudos: 87





	1. Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> (Edits placed November 15, 2020)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyfriend chapter!

“Mmm…” Gibbs yawned, raising a hand to rub the sleep from his eyes. He blinked annoyedly at the sunrise streaming into his eyes through the window, then smiled.

His arms were slung comfortably around Tony’s waist, his boyfriend curled up against him all little-spoon. His back is pressed to Gibbs’ chest, the light of the sunrise turning his hazel-brown hair into something glowing and magical and wondrous. Having Tony, here, with him, in his arms, still feels like a glorious, marvelous dream.

Especially after all those  _ years _ of pining. They really were idiots.

Smiling nostalgically Gibbs turns from his thought back to Tony, who’s shuffling closer to his warmth. Really, though, Tony’s the furnace and Gibbs is the one perpetually wrapped in a blanket. 

“Sleep, Gibbs,” Tony murmurs drowsily, turning his head. Gibbs fondly watches him blink sleepily at him. Tony tugs insistently on his hands, or, at least, as insistently as he can with how asleep he is. “ _ Sleep _ ,” he says again, more demandingly this time.

“All right,” Gibbs says, smiling. He lets Tony adjust his limbs so they’re irreversibly tangled together, and listens until Tony’s breathing becomes soft and breathy as he falls back asleep. He squeezes their intertwined hands, and wonders as he falls asleep too if Tony can feel the affectionate bubbling like a spring inside his heart.


	2. Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovers chapter! Since I knew I wanted to have sunrise, sunset, day, and night, I needed another step up in the relationship. So, like, lovers??? Boyfriends squared??? Lovers it was.

“Lunch,” Tony moans as he sinks into his desk. His legs are positively aching from the chasing he did. Luckily, the suspect is now in custody down in Interrogation. Lunch breaks are rare, if only because most of the time they choose to work through them instead of actually stopping to eat.

“Lunch,” He agrees with himself, looking both hopefully and mournfully at the break room. He wonders if he can scoot his desk chair over there.

“Lunch,” Gibbs said exasperatedly. Tony looks up to see him standing over his desk. He shoves a tupperware of leftovers in Tony’s direction. “You forgot this.”

“Oh,” Tony says. It completely slipped his mind. “Thank you.”

“Get me coffee next time and we’re even,” Gibbs says. Tony grins at him.

“Sure, Boss,” He says. Gibbs quirks his mouth at him - his version of a work-smile - and heads back to his own desk.

“Your guys’ three-year anniversary is coming up soon, huh?” McGee comments as he stops at Tony’s desk.

“When are you and Gibbs going to pin the knot?” Ziva teases.

“Tie, Ziva, tie the knot,” He corrects.

“Still, though, are you and Gibbs planning to get married anytime soon?” McGee says.

“I’d like to, someday,” Tony says wistfully. He looks over at his lover’s desk, where Gibbs is staring in concentration at his computer, that cute squinty-eyed look on his face. “But, you know…”

“The divorces,” McGee says understandingly.

“If he got married that many times,” Ziva suggests, “It probably means that Gibbs will want to get married again.” She pats Tony’s shoulder. “Have faith.”

“Thanks, you guys,” Tony says gratefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting the hang of this...
> 
> So let me tell you, when I looked up the average time people date until engagement and marriage (one to two years and three and half, respectively) I was s h o c k e d. Because here I am, like 'haha, yeah I'll wait eight years before marriage' and then Google comes and FUCKS IT UP. THANKS, GOOGLE.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiancé chapter! Rings! Engaged!!!!

“No, you idiots, it’s-!”

“Jet, honey,” Tony said wearily, taking another sip of his beer, “Please stop yelling at the TV.”

“But it’s all wrong!” Gibbs complained, plopping back down on the couch. Tony lifts the corner of the blanket and he scoots under. He knows he’s pouting, but he’d deny it to the end of the world.

“I know,” Tony says, completely unsympathetic. Gibbs lays his head on his shoulder, stealing from Tony’s beer. He squints at the sunset through the window. “I knew we shouldn’t have watched a Marine movie,” He muttered.

“I heard that,” Gibbs retorted. “Take that back before I take that  _ ring _ back, fiancé.”

“I was the one who proposed!” Tony protested. “You can’t take the ring back!”

“I can too,” Gibbs mutters.

“Can not!”

“Can too,” Gibbs says. He pulls Tony down and kisses him, hard. Tony makes a ‘meep’ sound against his lips and tugs his head by his hair into a better position. Gibbs nips at his lower lip, and in return Tony presses his tongue against his. He can feel Tony pressing him down against the couch, and he lets him.

They part, a string of saliva still connecting them. Tony’s green eyes are dark, looking at Gibbs with want and desire. He’s panting, and Gibbs is sure he looks the same. He runs his hands under Tony’s shirt, rucking it up.

“So, _ fiancé _ ,” He says, “Are you going to kiss me again?”

They spend the rest of the evening making out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I'm weak for Tony calling Gibbs Jet.


	4. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Night chapter! Last chapter! Not really any indication that it's night other than the very last line, but just _imagine _the huge windows with a starry night sky... haha, yeah right, air polution. But you know what I mean ;)__

“Finally get all your paperwork done?” Ziva asks. Tony looks up at her from his desk and grins.

“Yep!” He says cheerfully, “All sorted out now.”

“The wedding was beautiful,” She says.

“Thanks,” He says, “Jet wanted a smaller wedding, y’know.” He’s reminded of a conversation he, Ziva, and McGee had five years ago.

Speak of the devil. “What’cha guys talking about?” McGee says, appearing by Tony’s desk.

“Just Tony and Gibbs’ wedding,” Ziva says, smiling.

“Oh yeah,” McGee says, “It was lovely.”

“Thanks,” Tony says. “It was nice of Abby to offer to organize it, huh?”

“Yeah,” McGee agrees, “I didn’t know she had the touch for it.”

“Your vows were pretty heartwarming as well, Tony,” Ziva says. Tony blushes and ducks his head.

“Really, Tony,” McGee says, “Pretty sure between you and Gibbs you guys made Ducky cry.”

“Me and DiNozzo did what?” Gibbs says as he passes by. They all straighten up.

“ ‘DiNozzo and I’, Boss,” McGee corrects as Tony says, “We were talking about our vows.”

“McGee was saying that you and Tony made Ducky cry,” Ziva says smugly.

“Did we,” Gibbs says wryly. He turns serious. “Anyways, gear up. Dead navy officer.”

They rush about, grabbing their backpacks, guns, and badges before jostling and squeezing into the elevator. As McGee and Ziva crow about getting to the elevator first, Gibbs steals a kiss.

“ ‘Morning, husband,” He says, smiling.

“ ‘Night, Boss,” Tony says, grinning back, and they step into the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a blast riding through this (even if I had it all written out) and I hope you all enjoyed! Comments and kudos loved here!
> 
> I've realized that this night chapter COMPLETELY differs from what I had down originally on, like, five pink sticky-notes. My first idea was just a the first sunrise (though I think I called it morning or day) drabble, then the next, alternate night drabble idea hit me. So yes, I WILL be posting the originals.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is my first chaptered work so bear with me as I work out the kinks.


End file.
